


Supernatural oneshots

by The_anime_devil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bel is a little shit and I love him, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Implied Jack Kline/Reader, M/M, Seriously I like him a little to much, Slight spoilers, slight angst, supernatural 15x20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: What will hopefully grow into a nice supernatural oneshot book.REQUESTS ARE CLOSED! No smut, that's pretty much my only rule although I can deny any requests I don't want.
Relationships: Belphegor (Supernatural)/You, Belphegor(Supernatural)/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Forgotten Love- Soulless!Jack x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Jack talk about how he feels without his soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an idea I had a while ago.

Y/N sat on the floor by the foot of her bed, as Jack brushed her hair. A daily ritual for them, as it had been since they’d gotten back from apocalypse world. It had started as Jack’s way of being close to her before he died, not that she knew. He lied and said it looked like it’d be easier to have someone else brush it. Which was partly true, it was always getting tangled. But even after he came back to life, they’d sit down together before bed and he’d brush out the knots.

Jack stared intensely at her hair, watching it flow through the brush. 

“Y’know, I think you got ‘em all,” Y/N said, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

“Oh, sorry.” He dropped her hair and handed her the brush as she moved to her dresser.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She laughed, leaning against the dresser as she began to braid her hair.

Jack frowned.

“Why would I want a penny for my thoughts?”

“It’s a saying.” Y/N shook her head. “It means ‘what are you thinking about?’”

Jack fell silent and looked down at his hands. Her hair was soft, and it smelt like her shampoo. It used to give him butterflies. Being around her, used to give him butterflies. But ever since he beat Michael, he felt nothing. When she laughed at his new saying “What would the WInchesters do?”, there was no contagious laughter. He’d made himself laugh because he felt like he should, not because he wanted to.

He knew what was wrong. He knew he didn’t have a soul, and a part of him was sure she knew. Maybe that was why she hadn’t found the gap between their laughter strange and questioned him. Maybe that was why she insisted he spend more time with her, to keep him away from the WInchesters. To keep them safe.

They always came first because they had saved her. They had taken her in and had become her brothers. It made him jealous… once. Now he tried to pretend he felt that jealousy, tried to act like nothing had changed in him. He pulled her closer when she started drifting towards the brothers, sat by her as close as possible at meals, and offered to go on supply runs with her.

***

“They're going to figure it out,” Y/N hummed as she folded her laundry.

Cas stood beside her, loading in his and Jack’s.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, aside from his sudden possessiveness, they aren’t as stupid as you seem to think. And Jack isn’t as careful as he thinks he is. He’s going to make a mistake. Come across something that he didn’t come across with a soul, and he won’t  _ know _ how to act. Trying to fake having a soul is a lot harder than you think.”

“And you know, how?”

“You remember how Sam was. The only reason Dean didn’t pick it up sooner was because one, Sam had decades of experience being a human, and two, Dean chalked it up to trauma from the cage. Jack doesn’t have any of that.”

Cas closed the washer and sighed.

“I’ll handle this. Just-”

“Don’t tell the Winchesters. I know. But I should remind you, if he tries to hurt them…”

“I know.”

***

“It feels… strange.”

Y/N looked up from her braid and tilted her head.

“What does?”

He paused for a second, trying to find the exact words he wanted to say. But everything seemed to fall short. There was no way to explain the emptiness he felt, but he had to say something.

“I-I feel like I should hate not loving you. No. I know I should hate not loving you. That you don’t go from loving someone as much as I loved you, to feeling nothing for them in a matter of seconds. But- I don’t  _ feel  _ anything. There’s no remorse, no sorrow, and definitely no love. And it’s not just towards you, I don’t feel anything. At all. I know how you all feel about me, and I know the right thing to do is reciprocate that. And I did. But now…” He looked up at her as he trailed off.

She was watching him, her eyes were sad. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spoke.

“I know, about the not being able to feel part, that’s what happens when you don’t have a soul.” She opened her eyes again, and they were teary.

Jack watched as she wiped away a few tears and sniffled. He’d never really seen her cry.

Jack stood up and moved to stand in front of her. Carefully he reached out to hold her, putting one hand over the hand on the dresser and the other cupped her face. She was looking up at him with confusion in her eyes.

“Stop me?” He asked, leaning forward.

Y/N let out a soft, sad laugh, as she tilted her head forward so their foreheads knocked together.

Jack opened his eyes, and dropped his hand from her cheek to the dresser. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “But you don’t love me, not now at least. So when you get your soul back, because we’ll find a way, you can kiss me. Alright?”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Belphegor x Reader x Jack eventually.


	2. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've seen a lot of negativity surrounding the final Supernatural episode. I made this as sort of a happy ending thingy... you'll see. Kind of spoilery, I took some creative liberties. You can find my opinion of the episode on both my instagram and tumblr.

**5:00 a.m**

_ Beep Beep Beep _

Sam waves his hand around the bedside table,blindly searching for his alarm clock. He can feel Eileen hug him tighter as he leans forward. 

Squinting, he finally locates the alarm and turns it off. After a moment of deliberation, he decides he can skip his morning run today. So, he rolls around and pulls Eileen closer into his chest. In return, she leans up and blindly kisses him. While he assumes she was aiming for his lips, she hits his chin. But it’s the thought that counts.

They hold each other close as they drift back off to sleep. Ignoring the sunlight that begins to stream through their thin curtains.

**6:00 a.m**

_ Thump Thump Thump _

Jody Mills carefully makes her way downstairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She can hear a commotion coming from the kitchen.

Slowly, she peeks around the corner to find Alex trying to make pancakes. There’s flour everywhere, and she’s trying to fish something out of the bowl. Judging by the egg shells to her left, probably a sliver of shell. Jody leans back and watches as Alex grows continually more annoyed, before stepping forward to help.

From upstairs, she can hear a door open and footsteps cross towards the bathroom as another door opens.

**7:00 a.m**

_ Clink Clink Clink _

Bess laughs as Garth the towel drops from Garth’s shoulder. He’s doing their dishes from breakfast. 

She’s reading a book from a series they borrowed from Sam. It’s something mundane, and she’s only pretending to read it. Bess prefers to watch Garth when he thinks she isn’t looking. It’s how she catches him dancing on the spot while cooking or doing dishes, small things that she loves.

The two revel in the silence of their house. They know it probably won’t be long until the silence is intruded upon.

**8:00 a.m**

_ Scratch Scratch Scratch _

John scratches another word into the small boxes of his morning crossword. He stares intently at a ten letter word for stupidity.

Mary watches from across the table on their porch as he glares at the paper. After a few seconds, he lets out a sigh and scratches in the word. He would finish the crossword, then hand it over to her for laughs. Whoever was in charge of the daily paper, they had a hunch on who it was, obviously had an interesting sense of humor.

John hands the paper after a few more scratches. There are a few notes around the clues, but horizontal number ten catches her eye. A ten letter word for stupidity: Winchester.

**9:00 a.m**

_ Hm hm hm _

Kate hums to herself as she plants a few hydrangeas in the flower bed of her front yard. It was something she’d never had time for before.

Adam steps out of the house with a tray of muffins and lemonade. The sound of the door caused her to look up. Kate smiled at her son, and got up. She brushed the dirt off her knees as much as possible, and removed her gloves, joining Adam on the small bench swing. The two sit together, eating in silence, watching the empty street.

It stays like that for a short while before a dog bark is heard from down the street. Not long after, a small speck of gold can be seen on the horizon.

**10:00 a.m**

_ Thwip Thwip Thwip _

Kelly laughed as Jack thumbed through an old photo album. It was mostly pictures of her, from when she was a child.

Her parents sat on either side of their grandson, and Kelly watched from an adjacent couch as they shared story after story. While heaven was no longer your best memory, each house held objects the person(s) held dear. For some, it was pictures, and for others it was menial objects.

Jack looked up at his mother with a wide smile. They’d been over at her parents for nearly two hours, and there was no shortage of stories.

**11:00 a.m**

_ Splash Splash Splat _

Castiel stands on the edge of a lake, trying to skip stones. His record so far is three, and his worst is zero.

Dean laughs as he tries again, only for it to fall before it can even skip once. He’s sitting on some rocks a few feet away from Cas. They’re out behind their house, where Dean had been fishing since breakfast. Cas had joined him soon after with a book, soaking his feet in the water, before boredom took over and he switched to skipping stones.

With a huff, he gives up and checks his watch. It had been a gift from Rowena, it had a minor curse.

**12:00 p.m**

_ Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh _

Claire watches the trees pass through her window as her dad and mom sing along to something on the radio.

The song is… older, something Dean would listen to. The thought makes her smile, and she joins her parents in their sing along. Her mother laughs, and looks over her shoulder at Claire. She knew her mother still regretted everything they’d gone through, but they’d mostly made up with the WInchesters and Castiel.

The car slowed as they approached a clearing with a beach. There were picnic blankets scattered everywhere, and too many people to count.

***

No ones sure how long they’ve been up here. But nobody really bothers to try and keep track. They know one day, Mary and John will get to meet their grandson. They know one day soon, Bess and Garth will see their children again. 

But for now, Jody sits with her husband on the beach as they watch their son play with Claire, Alex, Kaia, and Patience. Bobby and his wife talk with Mary and John about something or other, and Kelly and Kate bond over their boys. Garth, Bess, Ellen, and Jo start up a fire for hot dogs and smores, while Ash, Kevin, and Charlie talk about the practical applications of string theory in heaven. Missouri and Pamela talk about their experience as psychics because they’ve both had their fair share of nuts.

Just as Dean, Cas, and Jack manage to shove Sam into the water. Rowena and Eileen come over the small hill with a few familiar hell bound souls, and Benny.

“Even monsters deserve a faire judgement,” Jack had said.

They’ll look back on this “day” eventually, they have the rest of eternity together after all, and they’ll smile. Because this is how things always should have been. No monsters, no deals, no fate, and definitely no script. Just freedom. And sure, with no script or heroes luck, things can get boring. A cold could kill you, or you could fall the wrong way and die. But that’s okay, because you’re free and you write your own story.

Don't let anyone tell you who you're supposed to be, because who you're supposed to be isn't fate. It isn't me. It isn't your father. You are who you choose to be.

\- Kelly Kline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the last episode? Leave your opinion in the comments if you want, but be polite and be prepared to back it up. I don't like when people can't defend their point of view, it's annoying.


	3. The Neverending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reaches out to Becky a week after Dean's death, with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is poorly executed, I know. It's a half assed idea in the first place, but I might make a part two. To be honest, I mostly made it so it's boosted to the top of it's tags and I can hopefully get requests.

Becky sat down at her desk with a cup of coffee, and let out a deep sigh. She hadn’t had a chance to do any work today, and a part of her was dreading the possible order pile up. However when she turned on her laptop, she was surprised to see an email from an address she never thought she’d see.

From:  [ lawboy@stanforduniversity.edu ](mailto:lawboy@stanforduniversity.edu)

Subject: Been Awhile

Hey Becky, it’s Sam. I know we haven’t talked since… well, you remember. I hope you’re doing well. I uh, had a favor to ask. Email me back if you’re interested.

Sincerely, 

Sam Winchester

It was short, not that it was a problem. She was more shocked than anything that Sam wanted to talk to her, much less ask a favor. 

Her answer was quick.

From:  [ beckyrosen@yahoo.com ](mailto:beckyrosen@yahoo.com)

Re: Been Awhile

Sam! I’m surprised to hear from you, it must be important. What’s going on?

Assuming he wouldn’t answer tonight, the first email was sent around noon and it was nearly nine now, she opened her orders. However, she’d barely made it through the first orders when she received a new reply.

From:  [ lawboy@stanforduniversity.edu ](mailto:lawboy@stanforduniversity.edu)

Re: Been Awhile

Well, I wanted to know if you could finish the supernatural books.

I know we told Chuck no more books, but some things have changed. Dean recently… passed, and I want the story to be finished. Like an autobiography of sorts. 

As for getting you to take over the series, I’m sure we can figure something out. After all, I know some people in pretty high (and low) places.

Let me know if you’re interested.

Sincerely,

Sam Winchester

Becky’s breath caught in her throat as she read Chuck’s name, she wasn’t over what he had done. But reading that Dean was dead, her heatbroke. Not only because she felt like she knew him in a way, but for Sam. There was no question as to what her response would be.

From:  [ beckyrosen@yahoo.com ](mailto:beckyrosen@yahoo.com)

Re: Been Awhile

Of course! I mean, I do kind of owe you. But first, what happened to Chuck. I know about his secret, that he’s you know who. 

Sorry I’m being so vague, it’s just not something I want in an email. Ugh, I sound suspicious.

How about we talk about it over coffee, here’s my number XXX-XXX-XXXX. I’ll bring a notepad so you can start filling me in.

This time, she didn’t leave her email.

She waited awhile, but nothing came. Until her phone dinged.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

_ 9:56 p.m _

Sounds good

Tomorrow, around noon?

Starbucks down your street

**Becky Rosen**

_ 9:57p.m _

How do you know where I live

Wait

Stupid question, I read the books

See you then

And Sam?

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

_ 10:00p.m _

Ya?

**Becky Rosen**

_ 10:01p.m _

I’m sorry to hear about Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Idea Was spawned when I thought about how the books ended with Swan Song, and there was still ten years of story un accounted for.


	4. Butterflies-Belphegor x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's heart keeps telling her lies that could get her killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off the song Butterflies by Zendaya. I think it came out pretty well. 
> 
> I really like the idea of a love triangle between Jack, Reader, and Bel. Is that weird? Cause on one hand we have sweet, adorable, Jack who could totally have a protective/possessive streak, and on the other we have Belphegor who I feel would get off on flirting with the Reader just to piss Jack off. Not to mention other stuff. Basically Bel can give a nice twistedness to an otherwise fluffy Jack x Reader fic, whether Jack is actually present or not.

He was staring again, Y/N could feel Belphegor’s eyes burning into her back. It was… harsher than what she was used to. Jack had always looked at her with the softest love struck eyes, they made her stomach flutter in a way that made her giggle. But with Belphegor, she was caught between wanting to throw up and running to him. It was like a part of her still thought he was Jack…

“I can see why he liked you. You’re pretty damn hot.” And then he opened his damn mouth, and the illusion was gone.

“Could you  _ be  _ anymore vulgare?” She hissed, turning to look over her shoulder slightly.

Y/N was currently trying to plan out where to put the hunter watches around the barrier, and Belphegor had decided to tag along. “Just take him with you, it’s better than letting him run around alone,” Dean had said. Him, and Cas were currently keeping watch while they waited for reinforcements while Sam kept everyone else calm. They’d already called in Rowena and a few hunters to spread the word.

“You think that’s vulgar?” Y/N could hear the smirk in his voice. “Sweetheart, if that’s vulgar to you, I could make you faint and I wouldn’t even have to touch you. Although…” he went quiet for a second, and she assumed he was done, “Where’s the fun in that,” he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

She turned towards him, swinging her fist with her. He caught it, and never flinched, he’d been expecting it. Yet he didn’t seem worried.

Her grip lossed slightly, and he slipped his thumb between her fingers and palm to hold her hand. She stood in shock as he lifted her hand and kissed her palm. The butterflies took over again, and she looked away. He wasn’t Jack.

“Aww,” he was smirking again. “The little monster’s embarrassed.”

Snapping out of her daze, she yanked her hand away with a huff and turned back to the map.

“Y’know, at first I thought you might have been stupid. Always zoning out while staring at me, always drifting closer. Not to mention you could probably kill me if you wanted to, but you haven’t. You don’t even really try to hurt me.”

Y/N continued to ignore him, and mark the map. As Belphegor’s voice droned on, she felt arms wrap around her waist and she sunk back into them on instinct.

“But now I’m starting to think you’re just blinded by a broken heart.” Y/N snapped her head around at Jack’s voice, only to come face to face with Belphegor’s smirk and heavy sunglasses. “I like you,” Belphegor stepped away and headed towards the door, “If any of you guys kill me, I hope it’s you.” His eyes may have been hidden, not that he had any, but she was sure he would’ve winked. “I’m gonna go find Sam and see how backups coming, see you later princess.” He waved at her as he left.

She watched as he left, and as soon as he was gone, she punched her stomach. It was in knots again, it always was when he was around. Damn these butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request anything spn! Whether it's group fluffiness, ship, or x reader. My only rule is no Smut.


	5. Just kiss part 1- Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a crush on some of his student's uncle. Only he doesn't know much other than that about the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will continue this. Probably will.
> 
> Warning, I kind of lost my way while writing.

If you’d asked a young Dean Winchester what he was going to be when he grew up, he’d answer “A rockstar or a Mechanic”. If you’d asked him back in highschool, he might’ve said a firefighter or something like that. At no point in his life would he say a teacher, much less a kindergarten teacher. In fact, for most of his life, Sammy had been the only kid he could tolerate. 

Sammy, or Sam as he preferred to be called, would say Dean over exaggerated his dislike of children. But he would say Dean’s view of children definitely changed after he met Lisa, who had a son. Dean and Lisa met when her son was three, a few years after he’d graduated highschool. After they broke up, a part of him missed spending time with such a small and innocent being. Not that he’d ever say it out loud again, it sounded a little creepy when he told Sam. 

Now, three years after finally completing the teachers program, he spent his days surrounded by kindergarteners. It was a lovely experience, watching them play and colour together, he loved it… Most of the time.

“Mr. Winchester!” Came a shrill cry from the reading corner. “Bel stole my book.”

He’d taken a senior kindergarten class, hoping that they’d be a bit more mature than his previous junior class. He often asked himself why he thought the children with more self awareness would be easier.

“Belphegor, was Jack reading that book? You know we don’t take other people's things,” Dean sighed, trying to keep his voice even.

“He can’t even read it!”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Was he holding the book?”

Belphegor pouted and hid the book behind his back. 

“Come on,” Dean sighed, kneeling down to the boys level, “Give it back. Maybe this time ask to use it once Jack is done?”

“Fine.” Belphegor held the book, a small collection of fairy tales that Dean recognized from the reading circle collection, out to his brother. “I didn’t want it anyways.”

“Then why did you take it?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m giving it back.”

Dean opened his mouth to try and coxe an answer from the elder twin, when he was called again from across the room.

“Mr. Winchester! Can we see a picture of a horse?”

***

“Alright, cubbies look clean, let’s head out!”

Just as Dean began to lead his line of six year olds, the bell rang and the older children rushed out of their class to the doors. Dean pulled his line over, and they stood by the wall waiting for the flood to pass.

“They're like animals,” came a voice of awe from the back of the line.

“Claire! That’s not nice.”

“She’s right,” Krissy said from somewhere closer to Dean.

“Keep this up and I’ll have to talk with your parents, you two,” Dean huffed. “Let’s go, remember to make sure I see your parent before you go.”

***

“Alright you three, do you see-”

“Hi uncle Cass!” Claire yelled from beside him, and he swore he almost went deaf.

“Claire please don’t yell,” he huffed, as he looked out to find the man.

Sure enough, Castiel shurley was making his way over from the parking lot. He waved back at Claire and Jack.

Dean had first met Castiel, or Cas as he preferred to be called, when he came to a parents teacher interview for Jack and Belphegor. He was the boys and Claire’s uncle, although he wasn’t entirely sure how he was related to the boys. Cas usually only picked the trio up when they had plans, which wasn’t often. Something to do with his job, which all Dean knew about was he wore a suit.

Speaking of his suit, Dean’s heart nearly stopped when he noticed Cas was missing his usual trench coat.

“Hello Dean,” Cas smiled slightly.

“Uh- Hi… Cas. How are you?”

“I’m doing well.” He looked down just behind Dean, causing the teacher to remember he was holding back the kids. He dropped his hand and coughed awkwardly. Jack ran forward and tackled his uncle. “I hope they haven’t been any trouble lately.”

“Nah, not really. Well… I think Belphegor could work on his sharing, and Claire needs to work on being polite. But other than that, nothing that needs immediate work.”

“I see, I’ll talk with Kelly and Jimmy.”

“Can we go to the playground?” Belphegor interrupted.

“Only for a bit.” The kids ran off, leaving Cas and Dean.

“So, you guys got plans?”

“Yes, we’re having a family dinner. Unfortunately the task of getting everyone dressed and to the restaurant,” Cas sighed.

“Well, I don’t envy you there.”

“Yes.” There was a brief pause before Cas spoke again. “Dean, I was wonde-”

“Can we go yet!” Belphegor called from over by the playground.

Cas sighed, “Coming!” He turned back to Dean. “Well, it was wonderful seeing you again. Goodbye Dean.” He waved as he turned back to his charges.

“Bye Mr. Winchester!” Jack called, and the other two just waved.

“Bye kiddos!” He waved back, watching them head off down the street.

“So that’s Castiel?”

“Shut up Benny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? You can request here or on my tumblr (same username).


	6. Fairytales part 1-Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cas is banished from Heaven and placed into a coma in a ring of fire. He can only be awakened if a hero crosses and cuts open his armor including his mask. Cas believes he will remain there until the apocalypse. However such a hero in the form of Dean does come and free him. Upon seeing Dean, Cas professes his love onto him and Dean happily requites. But when Dean comes home to announce his new love his father, John, is outraged. He tricks Dean into drinking potion that not only erases his memories of Cas but also has him fall in love with, according to John, a more suitable princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, four parts written in three days. Talk about burn out, this is the longest I think I've ever spent on one request. I think next I'll go back and make an ending to "Just kiss". Anyways, I hope you enjoy. It's pretty dialogue heavy, and I think the story ended up being a bit disjointed. But it doesn't look to bad to me.

“Fuckin’- what the hell is this?” Dean groans as he comes to yet another long, thin bridge. He was starting to spend more time suspended in air, than on solid ground during this journey.

For the past few weeks, he’d been hunting down a legend. Well... it was more of a fairytale really, not that he’d admit it to anyone. The only person that knew what he was really looking for was Sam. And Sam thought he was crazy.

You see, when they were younger, their mother would tell them stories of angels and a great war. The war to trap Lucifer, the devil, away forever. And after he was locked away, a handful of angels were put to rest. These were the remaining three archangels, and the scribe of god. It had always been nothing more than a bedtime story, something to tell the boys there was more out there.

But then the demons who once hid in caves far off, began venturing into small towns and infiltrating kingdoms. So Dean had taken it upon himself to hunt down the legendary archangel Michael. 

And it was going splendid...Not.

“I am so fucking los- Miracle stop!” His horse, Miracle, was currently putting his face right in front of Dean’s map. The horse simply nudged his face again. “You know what? Fine. But if I have to back track, I’m gonna have a nice horse hide pack when we get home. And don’t give me that look,” he huffed, as he began to carefully cross the bridge.

Miracle, the wonderful horse he was, waited to follow after Dean was on solid ground again. 

To be fair, Dean had no idea where he was going. He found a vague location mentioned in books, a catacomb under a mountain, and even that had taken him months. Not that he ever really had any idea what he was doing, winging it was much more his style.

As the sun began to set, the two setup camp in front of the mountain. Dean had no intent on climbing it in the dark, the height was bad enough.

After starting a fire, him and miracle settled down beside a tree, when something caught his eye. The mountain wall in front of him appeared to be glowing, like there was a light on the other side. Maybe he wouldn’t have to scale the mountain after all.

“Stay,” he said, turning to Miracle.

Carefully, he approached the wall with his hand outstretched. As soon as he touched it, it opened up and pulled him in.

Stumbling in, he found himself in a small room. It was bare, except for an elevated stone slab surrounded by bright orange flames. On the slab was a suit of bluish grey armor.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Dean whispered. He had expected the archangel Michael to be protected by a spell, or some great beast.

Stepping over the low flames, Dean made his way to beside the armor. Carefully, he removed the helmet.

***

Castiel groaned as he woke up, his muscles were incredibly stiff after centuries of- how was he awake?

His eyes shot open as he sat up, groaning in mild discomfort at the sudden movement. He was on a stone slab, and he looked over to find his armor in pieces on the floor. Looking down, he found himself in the clothes he wore under his armor. The fire that had once surrounded the stone was no more, and only scorch marks remained. 

Stepping down, his knees buckled slightly and he fell. There was a loud clatter as he reached out and hit the armor.

Shifting through the pile of metal, he realized his angle blade was missing. Not that he was surprised, the armor wasn’t even for protection. It held a curse that kept him in a coma for as long as he wore it, the holy fire had been an extra precaution. 

“Michael, I need your help,” Came a voice from the wall in front of him.

Turning to the voice, he found a very determined young man staring at him. Castiel felt his heart stutter, something he didn’t even know it could do, and frowned. Michael?

“My name is Castiel, and I am-  _ was  _ an angel of the lord. Who are you?”

The man frowned.

“My name is Dean Winchester, and I’m looking for the archangel Michael. I’ve never heard of an angel named Castiel. Do you know where I can find Michael?”

“No, and even if I did, what makes you think he’d help a human?”

“The demons have started wrecking havoc, claiming they’re waiting for Lucifer to be released. I assumed it would be in his interest to stop that from happening.”

“Well, you haven’t found him, and I doubt you will. The angels wouldn’t make finding him all that easy. It would be in  _ your  _ best interest to return to whichever land you came from, and let the angels deal with the demons as they see fit.”

“Like hell I will. It’s a king’s duty to protect his people!” Dean yelled. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“And why would a king go looking for someone who may or may not exist, alone?”

Dean scowled, and turned slightly pink. 

“I’m not king yet, but as future king-”

“Fine. Enjoy your futile search. I’ll be finding something to do since you woke me up,” Castiel hissed.

“What do you mean, “Find something to do,” aren’t you going back to heaven? You are an angel, aren't you?”

“Was. I was an angel.”

Dean’s face softened, and his eyes lit up.

“Then help me. If you help stop whatever the demons are planning, heaven will have to take you back.”

“Wh-”

“Even if they don’t, help me. If you help me, I’ll help you.”

Cas sighed, and walked over to Dean. “And if I say no?”

“I’ll put out a manhunt for you. Even angels can’t run forever,” Dean smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two comes out tomorrow.


	7. Fairytales part 2- Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns to Lebanon with Castiel, and has a chat with the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhahaha, I just had math and it was chaotic. Anyways, in my opinion, this is where my writing started to go down hill. I have issues with writing longer stories because I can't plot, and requests can help a bit with that, but I still fall short. I have another class in like, ten minutes so I'll leave this chapter here.

“So,” Dean started, before taking another bite of his chicken, “how come you aren’t an angel anymore? I didn’t think that was possible. Well, not without falling, and I thought fallen angels-”

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full. No, I didn’t fall. And despite what you humans believe, we don’t go to hell when we fall. We fall to earth and become human.”

The two of them were sitting in a rather sketchy pub, much to Castiel’s dismay. A few weeks after Castiel agreed to help Dean, he made a few rather compelling points after all, they’d received a message from the kingdom of Lebanon. It was from Dean’s brother, and it was asking him to return. The demons had attacked while he was off searching for Michael, and their father had been severely injured. He wasn’t dead yet, but he was dying.

Dean swallowed, “So why aren’t you an angel then?”

“...I was banished. For protecting a nephilim.”

“What’s a nephilim?” Dean asked, mid chew. Cas glared at him.

“A nephilim is the spawn of an angel and human. Thi- Jack, is Lucifer’s son. I don’t know what happened to him after I was banished though. I never thought I would wake up, well, perhaps they would have woken me if an apocalypse were to come about.” They fell silent as Dean processed what Castiel told him. “Why am I telling you this?”

“I dunno Cas, might have something to do with all the pints you’ve had,” Dean laughed. Dean had insisted he get something so they don’t look strange, and since he didn’t eat, alcohol was the only other option.

“That’s absurd, angels don’t get drunk.” He frowned.

“Well, if you’ve been banished… maybe you're more human than you thought.”

Ah, then that would make this-

***

“The king wishes to speak with you my lord.”

Dean had just returned to the castle after leaving Cas at Ellen’s tavern on the edge of town. She was long since used to strange occurrences following the Winchester brothers, like the time a baby moose was following Sam around. He’d asked her to keep an eye on Cas while he spoke with his father.

“Of course.”

He was led into his father’s chambers, and found John laying in bed covered in bandages. He looked over to the door when it opened.

“Dean, where have you been?” John’s tone was harsh.

“I’m sorry sir. I thought I might be able to find a way to stop the demons, and while my mission was not a complete failure… it wasn’t a complete success either.”

“What di-” his breath caught, followed by a cough, before he continued, “did you find?”

“An angel. A real angel, the stories were true. I went looking for the archangel Michael, and while I didn’t find him, I found another angel. His name is Castiel, and he was once a soldier of heaven in the great war.”

“Are you really that stupid to believe someone is an angel,” John snapped.

“I-”

“Forget it. That’s not why I called you here. Sit.” He nodded towards the chair to his left.

Dean silently took a seat.

“I’m dying, Dean. And then you’ll be king, and as king, yo-you have a duty to do what’s best for your people… I wasn’t going to tell you yet, but the king of Haven and I have been discussing com-combining our forces to deal with the demons. He has a daughter, Anna. If you two were to marry-”

“Sir.”

“What?”

“I-” Suddenly, Dean wasn’t so sure of what he was about to say. He rarely went against his father, and when he did, it was for Sam. He’d never acted so selfishly, but there was a first time for everything. “With all do respect, I have to decline the marriage.”

John scowled. “Boy, what part of arranged don’t you understand?”

“There are other ways to deal with the demons, we can find the arc-”

“Enough about angels!” John yelled, and they could hear the guards jump on the other side of the door. “Go get your damn head on right, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Yes sir,” Dean grumbled, and left the room.

A bit further down the hall, Sam was sitting on a bench reading. He looked up at the sound of the closing door and sighed.

“Let me guess, he didn’t listen to you?” Sam asked once Dean was closer.

Together, they made their way to the stairwell and began to descend to the entrance.

“No, but he’s probably ti-”

“Why do you always defend him? He just told you that you have to marry someone  _ you’ve never met  _ to fight creatures that you’ve found a better way to defeat. When has he ever listened to you Dean?” Dean fell silent. “For once in your life would you be selfish?” 

Dean watched his feet as they continued down the stairs, and Sam sighed.

“What do you want Dean?”

“I want to protect our people.”

Sam gave him a look of annoyance. “No. What do  _ you _ want for  _ you _ ?”

“I-” he sighed, “I want-”

***

“Have you calmed down yet?” John asked when Dean entered the room.

“Yes sir.”

Dean made his way to the table and chair against the wall by his father’s bed. There were a few medicinal herbs, but a space had been cleared for a plate and cup. His father was already eating his, from the tray on his lap.

Taking a seat, Dean watched his father for a moment before speaking.

“About our conversation earlier…”

“I’ve considered what you said, and I believe it may be worth looking at. Trying to find these angels. Even after dealing with the demons, they could still be valuable allies.”

Dean fought back a smile.

“Thank you sir.”

“Now eat, your food’s getting cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three comes out tomorrow! Yes, I know I suck at naming. But I also finished part two, the final part, of Just kiss. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some popeyes to eat and classes to be annoyed through. Also, I so enjoy being vague and leaving things unsaid!


	8. Fairytales part 3-Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts going down hill right about now, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it so here. I don't think it's tooooo bad.

“Has anyone seen my brother?” Sam asked, as he entered the kitchen.

Dean had been missing all morning. He was supposed to go get Cas this morning, and they would discuss what to do with the demons. But he hadn’t shown, and he wasn’t in his room or the dungeon. So he obviously had to be snacking in the kitchen, where else would he be at nine in the morning.

“No my lord,” the chef said.

“Does anyone know where he could be?” Sam sighed. It wasn’t like Dean to vanish without telling him.

“Perhaps he is with his highness? I believe they had something to discuss.”

“Thank you!” He called, running back out towards the stairwell.

Sam’s day had started at seven, with the usual breakfast and reading. It wasn’t until seven thirty, and Dean’s lack of yelling, that made him check on his brother. His bed was empty, and messy, which wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t so early. Dean despised being up before nine unless there were pressing matters to attend to, and even then. So, Sam assumed he had gone to get Cas from Ellen’s and let it be.

Until Jo requested to speak with him, not even an hour later. Dean had not been by to see Cas, and no one in town had even seen him. And so began the hunt for Dean.

“Sammy!”

Sam stopped, and turned to see Dean running from across the garden with a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Dean! Where have you been?”

“Meeting the love of my life.”

Sam choked on his own spit, and did a double take.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“You’ve gotta come meet her.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him towards the mezzanine in the center of the garden.

“What about Cas?” Sam hissed, keeping his voice quiet.

“Who?”

“Dean, who is this?” A lady with bright red hair asked. Sam recognized her as the princess of Haven.

“This is my brother, Sam.”

“Oh, how wonderful. I’m assuming he’ll be your best man?” She giggled. 

“Wait, you’re getting married? Since when?” Sam whispered. Dean ignored him.

Sam definitely didn’t like this woman, and he wasn’t sure if it was because she must’ve used some kind of spell or he just didn’t like her. But either way, something was wrong.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dean said, slinging his arm around Sam’s shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Sam plastered on a smile.

“Well, we should go out to celebrate tonight. I’m sure the others would love to hear the news,” Sam suggested. 

If this was a spell or potion, maybe Cas could do something. 

***

“Ah,” Anna said, “isn’t this place a little…”

Sam knew what she was implying. That it was too plain and simple for the crown prince and his younger brother to be spending their time in. Sam swore he saw Dean frown, but it was small and brief.

“Nonsense. They have the best ale in the kingdom, you have my word,” Dean said, and bent down to kiss Anna’s cheek.

As they entered the tavern, Sam tried to think what spell Dean could be under. At first, he’d thought it was a simple love position, however that doesn’t explain why he didn’t seem to remember Cas. If Cas couldn’t help, they’d have to go to Rowena.

“Sam! Dean!” Jo called from behind the bar. Her eyes drifted to Anna, and her brows furrowed in confusion. “Who’s this?”

Before Sam could answer, Dean spoke.

“My fiance, Anna.”

Jo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh… When did that happen?”

“Excuse us please,” Sam cut in before the situation could get worse. He waved for Jo to follow him into the back. “We won’t be long, take a seat.”

“Sam, I can’t leav-”

“Two minutes.”

As soon as the door to the store room closed, he turned to Jo.

“Where’s Cas?”

“My mom asked him to help her bring in a shipment from the docks, he’ll be back soon. Now, Dean’s getting married?!” Her whisper rose a few pitches as she asked.

Dean had always been incredibly stubborn about marrying someone. Lebanon had never needed an alliance, so it had never been an issue. And Dean’s reluctance to marry had always spawned new, more permanent solutions. But Dean knew where his duty lay, and wouldn’t fight his father if marriage was the only course of action.

“Yes. Well, no. I think it’s some kind of love potion.”

“You  _ think _ ?”

“I don’t need your sass, I need Cas. Maybe he can help,” Sam hissed.

“How? True love’s kiss?”

“Wha- Wait, how did you know about that?”

“Holy,” Jo muffled a laugh, “ I wasn’t serious. Dean loves Cas?”

“What? No. Actually, I don’t know, this is Dean we’re talking about. I thought you meant Cas was in love with Dean.”

“Oh, well that one’s obvious. He never shuts up abou-”

From the main bar, they could hear the front door open.

“Hello Dean, who is this?”

“I’ll talk to Cas, you try to figure Dean out?” Jo suggested as they listened to Dean introduce Anna.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four comes out tomorrow, followed by part two of just kiss. It is also december first my dudes, feel free to send in christmas/ new years requests.


	9. Fairytales part 4-Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Dean and Cas get a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the request! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> The more I look over it, the better I think I could've done if I'd made it a oneshot. So if you don't like it, feel free to re-request it. I think I added more story than I needed to, I could've started in the middle.

“So, how did you manage to become a princess without marrying?” Castiel asked, as he and Anna sat alone at their table. 

Their drinking had turned competitive after a while, and Dean and Sam had both long since passed out. Jo had gone to bed a few hours earlier, and Ellen had gone to get someone to bring the princes back to the castle. 

“How are you still alive?” She asked, playing with the engagement ring on her finger.

“Why did you use a love potion on Dean?”

Anna stopped her fidgeting and frowned.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb, Sam says that’s the only possibility and I see no reason why he would lie. Is it for power? You were once an angel, why leave that for such little power as a queen?”

Anna scowled and leaned closer to Cas. She lowered her voice so there would be little chance of anyone over hearing them.

“I left heaven because it was broken. Not that I had any power there in the first place, I have more power as a princess. Which is quite sad. And I would never stoop so low as using magic to make a human fall for me. Secondly, it was an arranged marriage to strengthen our armies to fight the demons. I had nothing to do with it. When I arrived this morning he was already making heart eyes at me.”

“Why would Dean do that?” Cas frowned.

“Humans are strange creatures Castiel. But if it truly is a love potion, shouldn’t you be able to reverse it?” She leaned back, and looked over at the booth Sam and Dean had been thrown in.

“I am not as powerful as I once was. My grace has slowly been draining during my time on earth, I can’t even fly anymore.”

“That’s not what I meant. While I may not know much about Dean, I’ve known you long enough to see what love looks like in your eyes.”

“It’s meaningless if-”

“Is Castiel, the angel who risked everything on the possibility of Lucifer’s son being good, backing down from a confession that may or may not be remembered?” She laughed. “Come now brother, you’re braver than that.”

***

“Ow-” Sam groaned, as he took a sip of the water Jo gave him. “So, Dean’s completely lost it.”

“And it wasn’t Anna,” Cas said. 

“How do you know that?”

“I asked her.” 

Both Jo and Sam choked on their drinks.

“Cas! You don’t just ask people if they used a love potion on someone. What if she tells the king? Or anyone else for that matter,” Jo hissed.

“She won’t. Although, it doesn’t seem she’ll help us either.” He frowned at the bite of sausage he’d taken. “This is disgusting, I will never understand how humans like food.”

“Okay, so did she tell you anything else?”

“It seems Dean was already under whatever spell it is, before she arrived. She also said it was an arranged marriage, I believe someone here must have given him the potion,” Castiel hummed.

“But who-” Sam stopped mid sentence and sighed. “My dad.”

“Why would the king do that?” Jo asked.

“So Dean wouldn’t fight him on it? So he didn’t have to worry about Dean’s feelings? So Anna would feel loved and wouldn’t want to run away? Who knows.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, the safest, and quickest way to break the spell would be true love's kiss.”

“Cas your up!” Jo cheered.

“Excuse me?” Cas’s cheeks turned pink.

“We humans are a lot smarter than you think,” Sam laughed.

“I never claimed you were stupid… What makes you think it would work?”

“He forgot about you,” Sam took a sip of water before continuing, “I went to see Rowena earlier, and she said that a side effect of strong love potions is the person forgets about the person they truly love. It’s a fatal flaw because it makes reversing it so much easier. She said if you kiss him, he should go back to normal.”

“What about your dad?” Jo asked. If they reversed the potion, there was no telling what he would do.

“At this point, the doctor doesn’t even think he’ll make it through the next few days. Confess, reverse the spell, and we’ll just wait for my dad to die before canceling the wedding.”

“That seems a little cruel.”

“Really? I thought it would be nice to let him believe he’d gotten his way one last time.” Sam shrugged. “But it could also count as petty pay back for, well, everything.”

“Wow Sam, you okay?” The two laughed.

Cas looked down at the table as he tried to think of a way to confess. If Dean was going to remember this, he wanted to do it right.

***

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, pushing off the wall he was leaning against.

Dean had just come out of the barracks, and Cas had been waiting by the door. 

“Cas, right? You’re Sam’s friend?”

“Yes… Sam’s friend.”

“Sorry, but I have wedding plans to sign off on. But if you want, we can talk on the way to the garden.”

“Please.”

Cas’ stomach was in knots. What if this didn’t work? What if they were wrong? Not only would Dean freak out both now and later, but he’d have to leave the kingdom. The running wasn’t what scared him though, it was the thought of losing Dean.

Dean was right. He was much more human now.

“So, is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, yes. Um…” he took a deep breath, “Have you ever heard of angels?”

Dean laughed. “Yes, my mother used to tell me and Sammy stories about them before bed. Why?”

“Did you know that they’re wrong? At least partly. When an angel falls or is banished, they become human. If they fall, it’s an immediate change, but if they’re banished, it’s slow.”

“Is that so?” Dean asked, looking over at him. They were getting closer to the garden. 

“Yes. I used to think humans were weak, with so many repetitive needs like eating and evacuating their bowels. Most of all, their emotions. I never understood how humans could be so broken over a few words.” Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand. Are you feeling okay?”

They stepped out into the garden, and Cas noticed it was empty. Sam had probably done something.

“But now,” Cas continued, ignoring Dean, “I understand. Because the thought of you not loving me hurts, the thought of you marrying Anna is killing me.” He expected Dean to run, but he seemed rooted in place. Cas stepped forward, and cupped Dean’s face. “I love you Dean Winchester,” Cas said before kissing him.

Dean stood frozen for a second, and Cas panicked before he felt Dean pull him closer. They stood there, kissing by the entrance to the garden, for a few moments before they heard a cough. Pulling away quickly, they turned to find Anna, and Dean panicked.

“I- I can-”

“I just came to let you know that your father is dead, he passed not long ago. Your brother is already with him. As for the arrangement, I’m sure we can find a compromise.” She smiled sweetly as Dean ran back through the door to his father’s room.

Anna and Cas went to sit in the mezzanine. 

“What did you do?” Cas asked, as they watched a few bees fly around.

“I never really liked him anyway, he’s too...reckless. I feel like being married to him would put me in unnecessary danger. It makes you two perfect for one another.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“I still don’t think you had to kill him.”

“He was going to die anyway, I just gave him a little push.”

The two laughed, as they heard the news spreading throughout the castle. John Winchester was dead, Dean Winchester would be king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Tomorrow is part two of Just kiss. Which in hind sight, the title could've been something else since I changed the end.


	10. Just kiss part 2-Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffff, this is not the ending I was originally gonna do but whatever it works. Enjoy!

“Who does he think he is?!”

Sam sighed as he listened to another one of Dean’s rants. This always happened when the brothers went out for drinks on friday nights. Sam would rant about something going on with a case, not that Dean was listening, and then Dean would rant about annoying parents or something really stupid a student did.

“I mean, I always assumed he was good looking under that stupid coat but I think my heart almost stopped.” 

“What? I thought you were mad at this guy?”

“Nooooo,” Dean practically whined. “He’s this stupidly hot uncle that I only ever see like one a month. I don’t even know what he does!”

“So you’ve seen him…” Sam thought for a moment, “Three times?”

“Five… and a-” Dean hiccuped, “a half.”

“How do you see someone a half time?”

“He was in the car when Jack and Belphegor’s mom picked them up, I saw him through the window. He waved at me,” Dean giggled.

“Then ask him out.”

“I- I can’t do that, it would be un-unprofessional.”

“Normally I’d agree, but it’s not like he’s their dad. So it makes it a little better, at least in my opinion.” Dean’s brow furrowed, and he pouted, as he thought over what Sam had said. “Anyways, my office is having a christmas party-”

“It’s November.”

“We get very busy in december. And since Eileen’s back in Ireland, I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“A law office christmas party? Sounds boring. ‘Sides, who brings their brother to a christmas party.”

“It’s not that boring, I promise. And quite a few people, last year I think the entire Shurley family showed up. But that probably had something-”

“Shurley?” Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Ya?”

“When is it?”

***

Now, as Dean stood in the corner of Sam’s office party, he had to wonder why he thought Cas would be there. Maybe it was because he always wore a suit, or maybe it was because Sam had said the whole Shurley family had shown up. But as the clock ticked away, he hadn’t seen him. Dean was starting to feel stupid.

“If you’re gonna hide in a corner, you can leave,” Sam said, walking over.

The law office was small, both in personal and space. The room was almost packed, and there were only about thirty people. But that could have been because of the desks and table of food and drinks. 

“Awww, don’t want your big bro here? You invited me.”

“Ya, to make friends your age,” Sam laughed. “But you’ve been practically moping in the corner all evening.”

Dean looked down at his cup.

“Are the Shurley’s here?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, before pointing out a small group. “That’s Michael, his youngest brother and our newest recruit Samandriel, and their cousin Balthazar. There’s usually more of them, we don’t even invite half of them, they just show up. But one of their brothers is just running late.”

“Does he work here?”

“Nah, he’s an FBI agent.”

FBI agent, maybe that was Cas.

“Sorry we’re late,” A familiar voice came from the doorway, and Dean went on his toes to see who it was. “Jack didn’t want Kelly to leave.”

The office laughed, and Dean felt his heart stutter. Cas.

“Oh, Mr. Winchester!” Kelly said, noticing Dean across the room.

Her and Cas hung up their coats before making their way to Dean.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“Uh, my brother. His girlfriend is out of the country so I’m his replacement, what about you two?”

“I’m the secretary here,” Kelly laughed. “And most of Cas’ brothers work here, so I usually invite him as my plus one. That and it’s the least I can do with how much helps me and the boys.” A brief silence fell between them. “I’m gonna go get us drinks.”

With that, she left Dean and Cas alone.

“So, FBI?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his eggnog.

“How did you…”

“Sam. I uh… I might’ve asked about your family.”

“Why?”

“Because I might’ve come here hoping to see you, and I didn’t really think it through.”

“Why would you be hoping to see me?”

Dean looked down at his cup for a second. Before he could speak though, Sam yelled from across the room.

“He thinks you’re cute!”

“Ha!” Kelly laughed from the same direction, “Cas you own me laundry and dinner for a week.”

Both Cas and Dean turned bright red as the office broke out into a fit of laughter. Dean realized it was probably worse for Cas, most of his family was here.

“Hey Cas?” Castiel looked up at him, and Dean could help but admire how cute he looked. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered, before leaning in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a request to post tomorrow, then I'm out so feel free to send some in! As always, I do pretty much everything except smut.


	11. Learned to love- Belphegor x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Belphegor falls in love with a human, and he’s awkward when they hang out because he isn’t used to being around someone he isn’t using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by coolathenalentz93 on tumblr, who also wrote me a lovely bel x reader x jack! Hope you enjoy it, :)!

“Isn’t it a little late for a pretty girl like yourself to be out alone?” A voice spoke out behind Y/N.

Y/N smiled slightly, kicking her feet in the dirt. She was sitting on a swing in a small park, watching the few cars pass by.

“Unfortunately, my date’s running a little late.”

The swing beside her creaked, as the young man took a seat.

“Wow, why would anyone wanna be late meeting you?” He chuckled.

“I dunno Bel, you tell me.” Y/N looked over at him. 

“I told you, new souls to torture,” he laughed. “I missed you.”

He reached out and pulled her towards him. Belphegor kissed her forehead, before letting her rest her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments.

They’d met nearly a year ago when Y/N had decided to summon a demon out of boredom. At first, Belphegor had decided to torture her. Not physically, he could do that in hell, but mentally. She didn’t know who he was, what he could and had done, she was perfect to manipulate. And at first that was what he did.

He played to her every fancy, giving her everything she asked for. Well, not everything, he was careful not to give away his plan. And then came the attack, and he realized that he wasn’t playing her as much as he thought.

She’d been walking home late one night, and he’d been following from a distance for reasons he didn’t even know, when a plain old crazy had attacked her. His legs moved before he could think, and the nearly killer was thrown into hell.

“So, what did you want to do?” He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“How about we catch a movie? There’s a few I wouldn’t mind seeing.”

Belphegor stood up and grabbed her hands.

“Lead the way,” he said as he helped her up.

***

“Bel? Beeelll~,” Y/N called, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” He snapped out of his daze and turned back to her.

“You good? I was asking if you wanted to walk me home, or you know… stay over?” She was looking down.

“Ya, that sounds good.” He smiled and took her hand as they began to walk towards her apartment.

“So, what were you thinking about?” Y/N hummed, swinging their hands.

“Nothing, just how much the world has changed.”

“Since the rock dicks?” She laughed.

“At the time it seemed like a great idea, okay? I guarantee in a few centuries, some of this will seem just as stupid.”

“Ya, ya.”

Not that he would tell her, but he’d actually been watching another couple leaving with their son. It was strange, but a part of him thought it could be them. And a part of him wishes it was.

They arrived at her apartment, and stood side by side in the elevator, with Belphegor getting fidgety.

“I never thought I’d see the great Belphegor get nervous.” Y/N smirked. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to do anything if you’re too nervous.” She giggled, leaning closer to him.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out.

“Hmph, if anyone’s getting nervous, it should be you sweetheart.”

“Then,” she took out her keys and unlocked her door, “what’s up?”

He watched her for a second.

“Just thinking… maybe we could start a family some day. That is, if you’ll have me.”

Y/N stopped taking off her shoes to stare at him with confusion.

“Di-Did you just propose to me?”

“Ha, I guys I did,” he chuckled. “So? Will you marry me?”

Y/N jumped forward, and pulled him into a strong kiss, accidentally knocking their heads together.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all out of requests, and my only current ideas are Mystic Messenger x Supernatural (Although I'm not sure who should be who, I kinda want Jack to be Ray, Bel to be Saeran, and Cas as seven? So instead of the in game relationship between seven and ray, Cas is Jack's dad or something. Rika could be Luci?) and a bel x reader x jack of my own. Also, unless you specify otherwise, I will always write for a fem reader. It's just my go to pronoun set, although I am comfortable writing for male and gen neutral.


	12. How far you've come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried making a poem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to read "Oh the places you'll go" and I wanted to do something similar for supernatural. Not all the lines fit well, but I tried.

How small you were when we first met.

How innocent indeed.

And now you're grown and cynical.

You’ve come so far indeed.

Your lives went up in flames,

Yet you never gave.

You were never normal,

With no such thing as saints.

You only had each other,

And though you tried to change.

Your bond is indestructible,

And that will never change.

Your pain is unfathomable,

And your burdens are unfair.

But now you have a family,

And it will always change.

First the Harvelles, Ash, and Bobby,

Then Castiel joined the fray.

Now you’ve lost so much my dear,

But you are not afraid.

For Charlie and Kevin don’t hate you,

And Adam has found peace.

Meg and Crowley knew the risks,

And all is now at peace.

The apocalypse was hard,

And Sam lost his soul.

But Leviathans were stronger,

And Metatron was a liar.

You give and take,

You break and cry.

Now you’ve come so far my dear,

Now it’s time to fly.

A heaven born of love,

A heaven born of change.

The book is closed and you must rest,

But you are not afraid.

For you are not alone my dear.

Never have and never will.

All those lost await you,

Free of all their fears.

You are no longer cynical,

And the pain is far away.

Side by side the brothers drive,

You’ve come so far my dear.


	13. Baby steps- Jack Kline x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a happy Jack x reader story that kinda follows the plot of the end of supernatural (if you have seen it) but where jack stays with the boys and fixes everything and everyone is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Sorry it's so short and mostly dialogue.

Y/N yawned as she made her way through the halls of the bunker. It was around noon, and she’d finally rolled out of bed after staying up way too late watching her favorite show. Not that she regretted it, with no threats she could finally catch up on months of missed episodes.

As she approached the kitchen, she could hear the sound of sizzling bacon and laughter.

“Okay, now pour the egg in the hole. There! Now let it cook for a bit, then flip it,” Sam instructed someone.

“Ew,” Dean groaned. “Ow, mother-”

Y/N stifled a laugh, leaning beside the door to the kitchen just out of view.

“Dean, I do not think I made the juice right.”

“Why did you use a blender?” Eileen asked.

“To juice the oranges.”

“Please tell me you didn't put the whole orange in the blender,” Dean sighed.

“Was I not supposed to?”

Eileen, and Sam laughed as Dean let out an exhausted sigh.

“No. No you weren’t.”

Taking this as the perfect opportunity, Y/N stepped into the kitchen.

“I can help with that. What’cha making?” She smiled.

“Well, good morning to you too,”Dean laughed, “We’re making brunch.”

***

“So, how’s heaven?” Y/N asked, as her and Jack did the dishes after eating.

Dean had gone to give baby a wash, Sam had a load of laundry to do, and Eileen and Cas were off on an in-laws bonding case. At least that’s what Y/n had been referring to it as, because while no one was married yet, she didn’t think it’d be long.

“I don’t think they like me very much,” Jack frowned, “or Cas. But we’re trying. We’ve already started discussing a deal with the empty to bring some of the angels back, like Gabriel and Michael.”

“Why Michael?”

“I know he…”Jack thought for a moment, “sold us out, but I’m sure he had a reason. So I want to hear him out. Plus, heaven will probably listen to him more than me right now.”

“Hey,” she smiled, nudging him. “Cheer up. Baby steps, no ones expecting you to be perfect right away. You’re already doing better than Chuck.

“Baby steps… I can do that,” he chuckled. He looked back at the plate he was drying and went silent. “Speaking of baby steps… I was wondering if we could have dinner together… tonight… just the two of us. “

Y/N stopped washing the pan, and turned to him.

“Like a date?”

“Yes. Like a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, and I'm thinking of some crossovers with SPN. What do you guys think about Bungo Stray Dogs x SPN, or maybe a mystic messenger AU? Or maybe even an Ace of the diamond AU.


	14. The butterfly, the flower, the spider- Jack x reader x Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the vocloid song of the same name! Lyrics in bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably pretty bad, I had some nasty writers block. Sorry bout that!

**Though we may lose ourselves in our futile feelings**

**and end up hurting each other,**

**oh merciful goddess of love,**

**please don’t crush this love, simply for your**

**amusement.**

**By chance, I happened to hear that familiar singing**

**voice from my boyhood.**

**That’s how fate had brought me once again to my**

**beloved from the distant past.**

Jack didn’t visit earth often. He’d meant it when he told the Winchesters he wouldn’t be directly involved with the world, that he would be everywhere and nowhere. But that didn’t mean he could observe in person. After all, the best way to get something done was to do it yourself.

He was waiting for a light to change when the sound of someone humming caught his attention. 

Normally, he wouldn’t pay any attention to it, but it sounded so familiar he couldn’t help but investigate.

Turning the corner he found a young woman curled up under a tree quietly humming to herself. Jack found himself frozen in shock, he hadn’t expected her to be here. 

  
  


**In a single moment, my heart was captured by that**

**unfamiliar face.**

**Ever so quietly, I trapped you, my dancing butterfly**

**in the web of my threads.**

“Hi, I’m Belphegor.” He smiled as he gave a small wave.

He watched the anger overcome the Winchester’s and Castiel’s faces. But what really caught his eye was the young woman sitting in the corner clutching her side.

  
  


**Like the treacherous spider threads trapping their**

**prey while it’s completely unaware,**

**I’m getting my hands on your beautiful wings, my**

**butterfly, still fluttering around so innocently.**

“Here, let me help,” Belphegor says, watching as Y/N tries to dress her stab wound by herself.

She glares up at him, but doesn’t pull away.

The other three were off trying to keep the townspeople from panicking, and call in some back ups. Belphegor had followed her when she left to fix her wound.

As carefully as he could, he wasn’t really used to dressing wounds, he stitched her side up and tapped a gauze pad in place.

“Thanks,” she murmured.

“No problem sweet heart,” he smiled. 

  
  


**I’ve got you, now that you’ve been trapped**

**in the shimmering threads of my love.**

**Putting a kiss on the scales of your trembling wings,**

**I tied you up gently, ever so gently.**

“Can’t sleep?”

Belphegor bit back a laugh as Y/N jumped, spilling her water on the counter, and turned to glare at him.

“No, I want to be up at,” she checked her watch, “ 3 a.m.”

“No need to bite my head off.” He leaned back against the counter and watched her down what he assumed was advil. “So… wanna talk about it?”

“Why do you care?” She asked, finally snapping.

He’d been following her all day, and while she didn’t particularly hate it, it worried her. Who knew what he was plotting? Not to mention it was a very Jack thing to do, and he was very much not Jack.

Whenever she turned to see him behind her, or at her side, a part of her thought it was Jack there. 

“Because,” he stepped over to her and tilted her chin up. Leaning forwards, he whispered, “this is fun.”

  
  


**“…I’m not letting you away, do you know that?”**

Closing the distance, he kissed her.

And Y/N couldn’t find it in herself to pull away.

  
  


**The foolish captured butterfly,**

**unable to run away, can only fall deeper into the**

**trap.**

**Oh merciful goddess of the moon,**

**please don’t bring the night to an end, simply for**

**your amusement.**

Holding her wrist, Belphegor pulls Y/N back to where she’d been sleeping. 

His hold was light, and she could step away if she wanted to. But maybe it was Jack’s face that made her stay. Or maybe it was her own heart. Either way, she followed silently with no resistance.

Y/N fell asleep that night, with Belphegor holding her close. It’s one of the most peaceful nights she’s had in a long time.

  
  


**My feelings for him keep growing stronger, but I can**

**only whisper them to myself, like a prayer.**

**The fleeting dream of my first love has been**

**completely crushed.**

That night, she dreams of the bunker and Jack. She dreams of movie marathons and late night baking sprees because he doesn’t sleep and she isn’t tired. But most importantly, she dreams of a happiness she never thought she’d feel and a sense of normality.

The next morning, she wakes up alone with dried tears staining her cheeks.

  
  


**Like a flower that can only wait in silence for the**

**butterfly to descend on it,**

**the only thing I can do is to look at you from afar, my**

**butterfly, as you flutter around so sweetly.**

Despite the urge to talk to her, Jack stays away.

Instead, he looks around and spots an ice cream cart. Quickly making his way over, he orders a twist cone and takes a seat on one of the stone walls nearby.

Looking up, he notices that Y/N isn’t alone. He then realized she hadn’t been humming to herself, but rather the young boy now sound asleep on her lap.

  
  


**You’re like a butterfly that has gracefully descended**

**on my budding flower of love, and you’ve captured**

**my heart.**

**Drunken on the fragrance of the nectar you took**

**from me,**

**I burn for you, though it’s only in secret.**

Both Jack and Y/N are unaware of the second pair of eyes watching her.

Across from Jack, Belphegor leans back on a tree branch. 

He’d recently been revived, though he didn’t think anyone knew. And with the current state of hell, that was to say it was much too peaceful for his taste, he’d decided to explore the world.

That had led him here, to somewhere in Canada, where he’d picked up on some rumors of a familiar hunter. It hadn’t taken him long to find Y/N from there.

Both the nephilim and demon sat in an odd sense of serenity as they watched the person with the key to their hearts.

  
  


**“…I love you.”**


End file.
